dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Farmer
Details *'Title:' 모던파머: 현대농부 / Modeonpameo: Hyundaenongboo *'Genre:' Romance, comedy, family *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Oct-18 to 2014-Dec-27 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 20:45 *'Original Soundtrack:' Modern Farmer OST Synopsis "Excellent Souls (ExSo)" is a rock band consists of Lee Min Ki, Kang Hyuk, Yoo Han Chul and Han Ki Joon. However, they were unable to debut due to certain circumstances and they continue to live as normal ordinary people. After seven years, Min Ki was caught by a loan shark. In order to pay back his debt, he decided to move to the countryside and becoming a farmer to grow cabbages. The other ExSo members also follow Min Ki to the village with the aim to realize their old dream to debut and make an album. While coming to the Hadurok Ri village, Min Ki accidentally jumped into his childhood first love, Yoonhee. This drama tells the stories of their dreams, loves and friendships. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Excellent Souls *Lee Hong Ki as Lee Min Ki (27) **?? as young Min Ki *Park Min Woo as Kang Hyuk (27) *Lee Shi Un as Yoo Han Chul (27) *Kwak Dong Yun as Han Ki Joon (25) ;Yoon Hee's family *Lee Ha Nui as Kang Yoon Hee (30) **Lee Jae Hee (이재희) as young Yoon Hee *Lee Han Wie as Kang Young Shik (48) *Lee Il Hwa as Yoon Hye Jung (45) *Kim Jae Hyun as Park Hong Goo (19) **?? as young Hong Goo *Hwang Jae Won as Kang Min Ho (8) *Kim Byung Ok as Han In Ki *Park Jin Joo as Han Sang Eun (19) ;Youth Chairman's family *Jo Sang Gun as Park Deuk Chool (83) *Kim Boo Sun as Lee Yong Nyeo (65) *Suh Dong Won as Park Sang Deuk (40, youth chairman) *Kwon Min Ah as Lee Soo Yun (25) ;Former Head of Village's family *Park Young Soo as Hwang Man Goo (40) *Maria as Diana (29) *Lincoln Paul Lambert as Hwang Min Gook (8) *Oh Young Shil as Kim Soon Boon (63) *Jo Woo Ri as Hwang Yi Ji (25) *Han Joo Hyun as Song Hwa Ran / Bul Ja (24) ;Mi Young's family *Jung Shi Ah as Yoo Mi Young *Jang Seo Hee as Choi Eun Woo (8, Mi Young's daughter) *Jo Young Jin as Mi Young's father ;People from Seoul *Han Bo Reum as Han Yoo Na (27) *Yoo Ji Yun as Soo Yun's friend / roommate *?? as Yoon Mi Ja (52, Min Ki's mother) *Lee Jae In as Min Ki's younger sister *Kim Won Hae as Dok Sa (50) *Nam Myung Ryul as Hospital Director Kang (55, Kang Hyuk's father) *Lee Do Kyung as Assemblyman Kim (61) *?? as Assemblyman Kim's assistant (38) *?? as Mr Kim's bodyguard 1 *?? as Mr Kim's bodyguard 2 *Lee Jae Woo as Lee Hyun Suk (Min Ho's father) ;Special appearance *Ryu Hye Rin as high school girl (ep 1) *Jung Kyu Soo as Han Chul's doctor *Choi Jong Hoon as Sangdoo Rokri's head of village (ep 5) *Shim Kwon Ho as wrestling athlete of Sangdoo Rokri (ep 5) *Park Dae Kyu as Sangdoo Rokri villager *Lee Do Yun as Bong Ryun *Park Wan Kyu as President of Rock Club *Kwon Oh Joong as ginseng thief *Jang Won Young as ginseng thief *Jang Young Nam as Yoon Sook Kyung (Sang Eun's mother) *Kim Ji Eun as idol Min Ah *Lee Yong Nyeo as restaurant's customer *Nam Moon Chul as unconscious patient *Kwon Hyung Joon as Village Experience's participant / customer *Kim Seung Hoon Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Son Jung Hyun *'Producer:' Lee Hee Soo *'Production Planner:' Park Young Soo *'Marketing Producer:' Jang Ki Woong (장기웅) *'Director:' Oh Jin Suk *'Screenwriter:' Kim Ki Ho Episode Ratings See Modern Farmer/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:SBS Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Family